


25将送上门来的人鱼再次吃干抹净

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 口交，触手，双龙，强制高潮，章鱼锤x人类基





	25将送上门来的人鱼再次吃干抹净

Loki觉得自己很轻，如同飘浮在微风中的落叶，一点点下沉，当他终于接触到地面时，耳边传来了海浪拍打沙滩的声音。

阳光从眼皮缝隙中流入，海水的咸湿味灌入鼻腔，Loki坐起来查看自己身体上的变化。他摸了摸自己的颈侧，发现那一排扇形的腮部消失不见，皮肤也因失去了那些细小的鳞片变得更加柔软，这些似乎令他能适应湿度更低的空气。目光流转下移，他看到了自己的双腿，只不过被一条长裤掩盖全貌。

Loki对此感到新奇，挽起裤腿在小腿肚子上捏来捏去，巫师没有给他准备鞋子，于是他试着用脚底在沙子上摩擦，探索这未有过的部分带来的触觉。他不知道两腿间的布料是用来干什么的，不过他见过他的人类每天都穿着它，有时上身也会装饰一些布料，也许是人类们的标志。

人类！Loki突然想起来正事，他环顾四周，发现他与人类相处的岩洞就在附近，但是Loki抽了抽鼻子，并没有嗅到自己的标记，反而是从反方向传来淡淡的气味，于是他学着记忆中男人的样子，试图站起来向气味源头进发。

这费了点时间，强有力的鱼尾转化为肌肉，但是Loki并不知道如何协调它们，他不明白人的腿为什么要分为两段，当大小腿叠在一起时Loki以为自己骨折了。他的努力只能让他在沙滩上打了几个滚，只好自暴自弃的靠双手拖行了一段，结果被累到两臂酸痛不得不停下来继续钻研，终于在不用吃到沙子的情况下站起来，并且能一瘸一拐的行走。

Loki学的很快，在能看到人烟之前已经能健步如飞了，他急切地想与男人相见，毕竟他许下了约定，虽然对方可能不明白，但他在自己走了之后一定心急如焚。

而对此毫不知情并且以为自己失恋了的Thor正在陆地的家里收拾工具，水袋还有渔网什么的，他要追踪Loki的行踪，看看是哪个小丫头先他一步夺走了Loki的心，如果对方把变回鱼尾的Loki丢在一边，那他就施法让她胖个十来磅，再把鱼拖回来抹除记忆。

Thor不知道自己为何如此执着，二十多年前他将那个绿尾巴的小婴儿捡回来，托付给一对不育的人鱼夫妇，如今他又捡到了他，这次他不想把对方交给任何人。

但如果是Loki的选择，他也没有办法。想到这里，Thor心里又是一阵沮丧，从来都是别人向他许愿，此刻他多么希望Loki爱的人是自己。魔法确实可行，但Thor不想这样，即使Loki被少女拒绝，Thor也会通过两人的相处让对方动心。

敲门声打断了Thor的思路，他不禁感到疑惑，他上岸生活只是因为有些药剂的原料只能在陆地上获取，从未与他人有过多的交集，不过也可能是邻居家热情的老人，她总是在烤好一盘面包之后分享给大家，Loki也很喜欢吃。

还没看清来者的容貌，便有一个湿滑的身体撞进怀中，没有骨头似的往下滑，Thor赶紧托住对方，当摸到粗糙的鳞片时，他愣在原地。Thor侧过头想确定心中的答案是否真实，然后看到了从肩头滚落的几枚珍珠，以及一个哭红了眼睛的小可怜。

感受到熟悉的鱼尾，Loki真的要被无良商家气疯了，那个巫师逼着自己做了那么羞耻的事情之后居然还欺骗他，给了他希望又在他即将触碰到时残忍剥夺。现在要他怎么跟人类在一起？他真的舍不得离开这个温暖的大块头。

见Loki越哭越伤心，珍珠噼里啪啦的掉在地上，Thor赶紧把人——把鱼抱到床上，用熟练的人鱼族语言将自己的身份和他私自加入的咒语告诉了对方。

“我很高兴你对我也有好感，看，我没骗你。”，Thor一挥手便恢复了自己在水中生活时的形态，过度的兴奋让他积极的炫耀自己，顺便帮抽抽嗒嗒的人鱼变回了双腿，“你没分辨出自己的标记可能是因为我转变了形态，毕竟这不只是改变了外表而是整个基因序列，人类散发出来的气味不同。”

哦，是的，他发现了。震惊过后的Loki抱着手臂，委屈地看着这个让他又爱又恨的巫师，努力消化过多的信息量。总结起来就是，巫师救了自己两次，在第二次爱上了自己，而Loki也爱着他，只不过是他的另一个形态。

那么此刻他们两人算是心意相通了。

所以当腕足缠上他的脚踝将他两腿分开时，Loki除了有些许不习惯以外并没有拒绝，更是主动环上了Thor的脖子，亲了亲他的鼻尖。

“再做一个标记。”

然后他被一个强势的吻堵住了唇。Thor将他压倒在床上，一只手将他的双腕固定在头顶，带有倒刺的舌头舔得他嘴里痒痒的，唾液不受控制的分泌，从嘴角溢出。Loki的舌头不断的想躲避对方的侵犯，却很快被抓住用力吮吸。

Loki被吸得舌头发麻，因为缺氧而有些晕晕乎乎的，又在冰凉的腕足贴上他新生的双腿时瞬间清醒。任何细小的动作都能引起他的颤抖，而这些腕足跟它们的主人一样肆无忌惮，它们用尖端舔弄着腿根，膝窝和大腿内侧都贴上了吸盘，如同在每一处最敏感的位置释放细小的电流。这感觉陌生又让Loki不由自主的沉迷其中，仅仅两根腕足就足够让他体温升高，热流汇集在连他都从未探索过的腿间，他觉得那里又胀又酥痒，似乎还有液体分泌出来。

听到对方的呻吟愈发甜腻，Thor放过了双眼已经失焦的Loki，他用腕足接替了固定对方双手的工作，又用空闲的触肢挑逗乳头，或是寻上上一次发现的敏感带，用吸盘吮吸。而他俯下身，探索对方腿间的秘密。

Thor没有研究过人类的结构，但是Loki比他多了一条藏在双丸后的肉缝，正邀请似的一开一合，随着Loki被身体各处的腕足的撩拨，不时的吐出透明的汁液，而跟Thor一样的阴茎高高翘在肚皮上，根据紫红的颜色Thor能看出Loki的渴求和难耐。他犹豫了几秒，最终将那最神秘的缝隙认定为更敏感的一处，于是伸出舌头试探着舔了一下。

Loki触电般的反应印证了他的猜想，腕足感受到对方全身肌肉紧绷，腿部和小腹更是肉眼可见的痉挛，Thor感到欣喜又有趣，于是他又试了一下，这次Loki的反应更大，连呻吟都带上了哭腔。受到鼓舞的Thor开始卖力的取悦对方，他不放过任何一寸肌肤，贪婪的汲取对方分泌出的汁液，舌尖移动到某一处时发现了一个小凸起，他试着舔吮了一下，没想到Loki立刻抽搐着喷出一大股热液。

陌生部位传来的快感过于强烈，快感直逼大脑，让Loki不知如何应对，最终只能任由自己被情潮包裹，将理智全部卷走，留下一片空白。Loki失神的望着屋顶喘息，高潮带走了他的全部力气，血液沸腾着蒸发了水份，身体变得更加敏感。然而贴在全身的腕足仿佛被他过高的体温唤醒，变得更加活跃，Loki不断的扭动挣扎，但是无法躲避圈住他阴茎的触肢。

也许是有过上一次的经验，这次的腕足力度把握得恰到好处，伺弄得Loki很是舒服，欲望再次被挑起，很快便随着腕足的动作挺动腰肢。正当Loki舒爽得云里雾里时，Thor捏住了他的腰侧，将茎化腕送入了已经酥软的雌穴。

进入的过程很顺利，Loki适应得也很快，粗糙的茎体将甬道塞得满满当当，酸胀之余又摩擦出快感的火花。随着Thor的进入，又有腕足挪到他的腿间，无数吸盘吮上他的双丸和阴蒂，持续撩拨他的欲望。跟他的渴求相比，Thor的动作稍显缓慢，于是Loki扭动着主动吞入Thor尚未进入的部分，小穴紧紧地吸着粗大的茎化腕，轻声催促对方快点动起来。

Loki的话语很快被猛烈的攻势撞碎，Thor不再压抑自己的欲望，不过抽插了十来下对方便摇着头喊停，结果只能是被Thor的唇封住嘴承受他的顶弄，以及其中附赠的快意和舒爽。

但Thor看起来并不打算轻易放过他，当微凉的触肢舔上后穴，Loki瞪大了蓄满泪水的绿眼睛，对上了Thor眼中的笑意。腕足先是用吸盘唤醒有些干涩的后穴，再将顶端在其中浅浅的抽送，待Loki不再紧张，并且被雌穴和阴茎传来的快感吸引了注意力，腕足缓缓推入进紧致的穴口。它的抽送与Thor摆动腰肢的动作呼应，让Loki逐渐从中得到快感，而当它不断在前列腺处碾压时，Loki战栗着射出了第一波精液。

前后同时受到刺激，Loki被迫一次次的达到巅峰，精液和蜜汁浸湿了一大片床单，而Thor和腕足还在不知疲倦的操干他，Loki每次高潮后都觉得自己达到了极限，而坚持在他身体各处撩拨挑逗的腕足告诉他，极限是用来打破的。此时满是白浊的腕足固执的撸动着他已经疲软的阴茎，吸盘用力的在龟头处吮吸，后穴的触肢也狠狠撞上前列腺，Loki几次紧绷小腹，最后只得哭着求Thor放过他，他实在射不出什么了。

被逗笑的Thor终于在Loki崩溃前放过了他，撤去了让他备受折磨的腕足，专注于下身的攻城略地。Loki高仰着脖子，双手攥紧身下的床单，腰部以下都酥麻一片，在Thor最后一次整根没入并泄出精液时，他抽搐着已经酸痛难忍的小腹潮喷了。

迷糊间，Loki觉得有温暖绵密的吻印在眉眼，又骤然挪向左胸，有一股热流顺着Thor的嘴唇灌入心口，魔法让全身泛起熟悉的暖意，疲惫已久的他终于能够放松下来。

“做个标记。”

巫师低沉沙哑的嗓音如同魔咒，让他快速进入睡眠。

Thor将两人的灵魂相连，从此以后，Loki将与他共享永生。


End file.
